Obedience
by pin-up-girls
Summary: Dean's giving Sam some lessons in obedience. Because really, if you can't do what you're told then bad things are bound to happen sooner or later. Can be read with Internal Binding and Reconnecting.


**Title:** Obedience

**Author: **Mishka

**Summary: **Dean's giving Sam some lessons in obedience. Because really, if you can't do what you're told then bad things are bound to happen sooner or later.

**Warnings: **Not much really, just some kink. As in BDSM.

**A/N:** I wrote this for the wonderful Miss KateCyrus because she's going through a ruff time right now and I thought to myself, what better way than to cheer her up than to send her some kinky smut?! Yeah, I know I'm screwed up lol. As it says on our profile I am the 'die-hard Dean girl' and I must admit that I have been writing a lot of top!Dean lately (god knows why! Kate's ways rubbing off on me I think), so the next time I post it should be a nice top!Sam, and I will live up to my name again! Well, in the wincest world anyway. If you want some nice Dean!whumpage then check out my story Fall From Grace on my profile. But yes, poor Dean will be being put through the ringer in my next fic. This can be read with Internal Binding and Reconnecting.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or the Winchesters. I do own an exact replica of Dean's amulet so YaY!

* * *

"You've been a very naughty boy haven't you?" Dean asked as he ran his hand down his little brother's bare back.

Sam shivered at the touch but besides from that he didn't move. He wasn't allowed to move. Not unless Dean instructed him that he could. He was about to answer the question when his brother lost his patience. There was a hard slap against his ass from Dean's hand which made him cry out and then Dean grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, leaning in real close so his breath his Sam's ear.

"I asked you a question _slave_. You better answer it or there'll be hell to pay boy." Dean hissed, the word slave almost making Sam cream himself from where he was tied bent over the fucking motel table with his legs spread and everything vulnerable to Dean.

"Yessir." His gasped answer muffled against the bit gag. His muscles were straining in an effort to keep him in the position Dean had chosen for tonight's fun. His chest was flat against the surface of the table and his arms across it too, hands gripping the edge and long rope tied around his wrists and to the table legs. One arm, one leg. It was the same with his legs except Dean had decided that tonight he was going to make it even harder for his brother because instead of just tying Sam's ankles to the table legs he had tied around his ankles, and around his knees and the tops of his thighs, effectively keeping Sam's legs straight. It was fucking painful to say the least. The muscles in his legs were shaking with the strain, the back of his thighs burning. If the table had been any different then it wouldn't have been possible for this position to hold but as Dean had pointed out, rope in hand and sadistic smile on face, it was perfect.

"That's better." Dean said as he released Sam's hair and moved back behind him. Dean took one of the toys that lay on the table by Sam's side and ran his fingers across it lovingly, "I was watching you today. Fuck, you made me so hard. I just wanted to tie you up and fuck you right there." He took the butt plug and put it against Sam's entrance then started to push forward, "In the diner. The library. The car." Each place punctuated with a sharp push of the toy until it was fully encased inside his brother.

Sam grunted at each push of the plug. He was already hard and the toy just made him harder. He heard Dean fiddling around with something then, "Fuck!" muffled against the gag again but _shitfuckingshitohmygodfuck _the butt plug just got fucking bigger and Dean, he was fucking laughing like it was so funny that he stuck an inflatable one inside Sam without letting him know and started to inflate it. The bastard.

"I'm going to pump this up so big little brother. Stretch you so wide you're almost going to split in two." Another few pumps, "And guess what? You're not allowed to come. If you do, I'll leave you here tied to the table with this inflated inside you while I go bang some chick and I can't promise I'll be back before noon tomorrow." He threatened and pumped another few times until Sam was moaning half in pain and half in pleasure.

God damn if Dean's words just didn't make him all the harder. Fuck, he needed to come so bad. This was so unfair. If he could only just get some friction against the table- but no, there was no way he'd be able to stay here any longer than it was going to take for Dean to fuck him. Hell the first five minutes had already been enough to push him hard.

"Flogger or paddle slave?" Dean paused and then laughed, "Why am I asking you? You don't get a say in this."

They both knew that wasn't true. Dean would never hurt Sam past what he could take and they had safe words and gestures because a lot of the time they used gags. If either were used no matter what they both knew the play would be stopped. In a twisted way Sam had the control. But on the higher level it was all Dean's.

The paddle hit Sam's ass out of nowhere. He cried out against the bit, tears springing into his eyes from the sudden pain. Fucking paddle! The next hit somehow connected with the end of the plug and pushed it in harder. The next few hits were equally hard if not harder and Sam remembered Dean telling him about this porno he had seen where a guy was caining this chicks nipples and she bit through the ball gag. Like actually bit it in half! Sam was getting pretty close to that he figured, if the hits kept coming they were going to need a new gag.

As if Dean could read Sam's mind he dropped the paddle and moved around to the front of Sam so all the younger Winchester could see was Dean's hard cock in front of his face. Dean pulled the bit out of Sam's mouth and let it fall around his neck then took his dick and put the head against Sam's lips.

Sam was too blissed out on endorphins to do much more than stare up at Dean with glazed eyes so Dean gently threaded his fingers through Sam's hair and squeezed, "Suck it Sam." His other hand wiping the tears off Sam's cheeks as his brother started to do as was ordered. Dean groaned as Sam's hot lips closed around him and he began to pump his hips back and forward until he hit the back of Sam's throat making him cough and gag. He pulled back slightly then pushed for a little more until the reflex was hit again then did it over and over until he wasn't far off coming then he pulled out completely letting Sam's head drop back against the table.

Sam could barely think. He was too blissed out, even when Dean put the gag back in his mouth and moved back behind him. He groaned long and low as Dean pulled the deflated plug out of him and then whined high pitched when he felt Dean enter him. He felt calloused hands grab a hold of his hips and hold on tight as a brutal rhythm was set. He wasn't going to last and he knew Dean wasn't either. Fuck he wanted to come so fucking bad. But he wouldn't, he'd hold off even if it was killing him because he did not want to be left tied up like this while Dean fucked some chick. No way, nuh uh. Instead he screamed out a pitiful attempt for mercy, "Can I come?" muffled but he knew Dean understood him, even if his voice was hoarse as hell.

"Can I come _who_?!" Dean said, his tone hard as he pumped into Sam harder, now brushing against Sam's prostate.

"Can I come sir? Please can I come?" Sam cried almost hysterically, he was going to come and he better get permission for it because with Dean fucking him hard against his prostate that was really all he could handle.

"Yes you can come." Dean laughed then gasped as Sam withered and squirmed against him, coming and ass clamping down tight like a hot vice around his dick and that was all it took. A few more thrusts and Dean was screaming his own powerful release.

Dean collapsed on top of his brother, softening dick still inside him and breath coming out as uneven as Sam's.

Sam somehow managed to get the energy to voice his discomfort, "Dean. Dean please." He hoped his brother got what he was talking about. He hadn't needed have worried though as their connection was strong and Dean was moving off him, untying him and helping him to unsteady feet. He couldn't even fucking stand, his legs to wobbly to do more than hang there as Dean maneuvered him over to the closest bed. He let Dean clean him up with a soft warm hand towel and then cuddled up to his brother when Dean laid next to him, "Next time," he whispered hoarsely, "I'm tying you up and fucking your ass raw." He threatened. Dean just laughed and held him tighter.


End file.
